User blog:Sgt D Grif/Tired Grif will forget this stuff by morning
Yoko LittnerYuno: Now...about those stupid freelancers? *-_-" *11:25Sgt D Grif(We blew up one ship, disabled the other two and escaped) *11:26Yoko Littner(Nice *11:26Sgt Stacker117I thought freelancers were good guys? *11:26Yoko LittnerWell, apparently they want us dead. *Yuno: Grif's Ex. *Yeah.... *11:27Sgt D Grif*is looking at a monitor* How the hell did they damage the hyperdrive with our shields up... *11:27Sgt Stacker117From the inside. Sabotage *Ahhh.... espionage ^.^ *11:27Sgt D GrifNo, wasn't that... something with their MACs **reviews the data* Oh no... *11:27Yoko LittnerWhat is it...? *11:28Sgt D GrifRemember your rifle? *11:28Yoko LittnerYeah...? *11:28Shotgun02Robert-A037: *is standing in a shadow, for no reason* *11:29Sgt D GrifThey've managed to calibrate their MACs to work on a similar frequency, making them able to slightly penetrate shielding that would otherwise block them. *11:29Yoko LittnerOh god... *Danno-048 has left the chat. *11:29Yoko LittnerYuno: My question being, how can the Meta be alive?!?!? *11:29Shotgun02Robert-A037: In English please. *Prototype Trickster has joined the chat. *11:29Yoko LittnerNo...idea... *11:30Sgt Stacker117The answer is to sabotage the damn cannon or shoot first *11:30Sgt D GrifLuckily Project Freelancer doesn't like to share... but they aren't the ones who got those sensor logs... we need to figure out where the first prototype is. *11:31Yoko LittnerMy main focus is Carol....and how are we going to kill her? *11:31Sgt D Grif*turns to Stacker* Yes, let's magically sabotage ships that we haven't seen yet, and shoot three targets at once. *Yoko, one thing at a time. *11:31Yoko LittnerRight, if she boards our ship I'll hold her off *11:31Sgt D GrifShe can't board the ship. *11:31Shotgun02Robert-A037: Care to fill me in. I've been in Cryo-sleep for god knows how long. *11:32Sgt D GrifUnless she plans on cutting herself up and stuffing her remains into a mac cannon *11:32Yoko LittnerEh...I doubt it. *I have a feeling that they will send in a lot of freelancers after us... *And your red team, and blue team friends. *SheerAvenger777 has joined the chat. *11:33Sgt D GrifWell we disabled three of their ships, so we're safe in here, and I wouldn't call those useless idiots "friends" *11:33Yoko LittnerI think they will side on Carolina's side Grif. *I'm just going to let you know that. *11:34Sgt D GrifI couldn't care less what they do *I left them for a reason *11:34Sgt Stacker117*cough* *11:34Yoko LittnerWell, I'm not sure what everyone else will think about this. *SheerAvenger777 has left the chat. *11:34Shotgun02Robert-A037: Whatever. *clocks his DMR* I find it best to shot now ask fuckin questions later. *11:34Yoko LittnerWill Robert, you've been in cryo for 2 years. *11:34Sgt D GrifWe'll worry about what people think some other day, knocking out the original weapon based on your rifle is our key priority. *11:35Yoko LittnerWell* *Yeah, good idea. *Yuno: I've got it. *11:35Sgt D GrifOh really, Yuno? *11:35Yoko LittnerYuno: Yeah. *11:35Shotgun02Robert-A037: Two years, hope I didn't miss much. *11:35Yoko LittnerYuno: *Shows them on the data pad* *11:36Sgt D Grif(explain the pad, silly ) *11:36Yoko LittnerYuno: Located half way across the galaxy.....near Requiem. *11:36Sgt D GrifWhat are you looking for there? *11:37Yoko LittnerYuno: It's the location of the weapon based on Yoko's Sniper. *11:37Shotgun02Robert-A037: Great, sounds like a goose chase..... *11:37Sgt D GrifAnd you know it's there... how? *11:37Yoko LittnerYuno: Hacked into their systems. *11:37Shotgun02Robert-A037: I'm in. *11:38Yoko LittnerYuno: Let's just say...I managed to get in and sneak some data out. *Nice job.... *11:38Sgt D GrifWell let's hope that the Freelancers are the only ones who copied their data... *11:39Shotgun02Robert-A037: We gonna spend all day chit chatting or doing stuff? I got a trigger finger and it needs to make some blood slip. *11:40Yoko LittnerRobert, we're figuring out stuff right now... *11:40Sgt D GrifWell, I'd rather not fly into a trap. *We need to know what defenses they have. *11:40Yoko LittnerYuno: I could try to send in an illusion with a cam? *Yuno: See if it's a trap or not? *11:40Sgt D GrifAs in, the amount of ships around the base... *11:40Yoko LittnerThey could trace the signal back Yuno, we can't risk it.... *11:41Sgt Stacker117*bakes a cake* *11:41Yoko LittnerOr we could send in my dead evil verse counterpart... *She can only stay alive for a short amount of time. *11:41Sgt D GrifAnd alert them to expect an assualt? **assault *11:41Yoko LittnerOr go there as a ghost? *11:41Shotgun02Robert-A037: Or you could try a single maned recon plane with me in it. *11:41Sgt D GrifWhen we strike, we only get one shot at it *11:42Yoko LittnerYeah...hold on let me inform Yoko on this. *11:42Sgt Stacker117Recon planes are better unmanned >.> *11:42Yoko LittnerYoko: *Floats up* Someone call me? *You can turn invisible right? *Yoko: *Turns invisible* *Well, there's our recon. *11:42Shotgun02Robert-A037: *swings his DMR barrel towards Yoko* God dammit. *11:43Sgt D Grif*sighs* I have a bad feeling about this. *11:43Yoko LittnerWell, they can't sense ghosts. *11:43Sgt Stacker117You would need heat cover. *11:43Yoko LittnerAnd plus she's a spirit Grif. *11:44Sgt Stacker117VISOR detects heat dosn't it? *11:44Sgt D GrifStacker, what are you going on about? *11:44Yoko LittnerSpirits have no heat signature... *11:44Shotgun02Robert-A037: Same. Wouldn't mind I can get back into the fight. *11:45Yoko LittnerYoko: I could float up there right now to scout around. *Yoko: I'll return once I fully specify on what they have there. *11:45Sgt D GrifAlright, fine. Yoko, go there, tell me how many ships they got around the base. *11:45Yoko LittnerYoko: *Nods and floats down* *Yoko: *2 hours later I return* *11:45Sgt D GrifWell, how many ships? *11:45Yoko LittnerYoko: You guys have NO chance at winning whatsoever... *Wait...what? *Sgt Stacker117 has left the chat. *11:46Yoko LittnerYoko: 5 Infinity Size ships, supported by 30 frigates... *O_O *Sgt Stacker117 has joined the chat. *11:46Yoko LittnerYoko: All with anti beam coating, so Mobile Suits won't scratch them unless you use an anti ship sword. *11:46Shotgun02Robert-A037: Right, give me a Broadsword with a Nuke...... Make it 6 nukes. *11:46Sgt Stacker117Pirate style! *11:46Sgt D GrifAlright, then we're going to need to find something... something I promised to leave alone. *11:46Sgt Stacker117Take em over and use it to your advatage >:D *11:46Yoko LittnerYoko: Shield strength can probably withstand more than a nuke... *Yoko: Anything else I need to do? Or is that it...? *11:47Sgt D GrifWe need to find a Zero Point Module. *11:47Yoko LittnerYou're kidding right...? *11:48Sgt D GrifI know where we can get one, I purposely left it there due to its danger. *11:48Shotgun02Robert-A037: Give me a chance and I could make a run for the planets surface. *11:48Yoko LittnerOh... *Yuno: Robert, that's a suicide mission you won't last for even 10 seconds... *11:48Sgt D GrifA ZPM is basically a miniature universe as a power source. *11:49Sgt Stacker117Sounds expensive X3 *11:49Yoko LittnerYeah... *11:49Sgt D GrifSomething that I usually try to leave alone, but in this case, we're going to need it. *11:49Shotgun02Robert-A037: I have my ways.... and suicide missions are something I do a lot. *11:49Yoko LittnerYoko: That might obliterate their entire fleet... *11:49Sgt D GrifWe aren't detonating it, Yoko. *11:50Yoko LittnerYoko: You aren't...? *11:50Sgt Stacker117Threatening to? *11:50Shotgun02Robert-A037: Some people never change. *11:50Sgt D GrifThere's no way we'd be able to escape the blast, we're plugging it into the ship. *11:50Yoko LittnerWouldn't that kind of...destroy the ship *And wouldn't you need a damage setting? *11:50Sgt D GrifNo... *It's a power source, imagine battery on steroids *11:51Yoko LittnerThat's a risky move.... *11:51Sgt D GrifIt's been done before... *11:51Yoko LittnerYoko: My calculations say that it'll strengthen the MAC Blast by a thousand fold... *Yoko: More than enough to destroy that fleet. *11:51Shotgun02Robert-A037: *pulls out a book and reads it* Let me know when we get down to the action. *11:51Sgt Stacker117Imagine if it goes wrong though :3 *11:51Sgt D Grif*sighs* You people have no experience with a ZPM. *11:51Yoko LittnerNo, I'm not familiar with it AT ALL. *Yuno: Yoko, your calculation is off by a lot... *11:52Prototype Trickster(Night! *11:52Yoko LittnerYuno: ZPMs = Battery on steroids. So that means this ship will be strengthened by....who knows? *11:52Sgt D GrifI plug it into the Asguard systems, then our shields and beam weapons work like an Asguard vessel... *11:52Shotgun02Robert-A037: *still reading a book, book is called "Passing the time"* *11:52Sgt D GrifNone of you know the Asguard... right *11:52Yoko Littner.... *I know Asguard Vessels.... *Yuno: Yeah.... *11:53Sgt D GrifAncient advanced race, superpowerful, now dead, blah blah blah *11:53Sgt Stacker117But wouldn't overpowering a mac be bad? *11:54Sgt D GrifStacker, do you see any fucking MACs on my ship? *11:54Yoko LittnerYuno: They could easily overrun Forerunners -_-" *Yuno: Possibly destroy an entire galaxy at their free will. *11:54Sgt D GrifNo, you see Asguard shields and Asguard beam weapons... fully compatible with a Zero Point Module... *11:54Sgt Stacker117Ah. *11:55Sgt D Grif*sighs* Will you people please stop speculating on technology you haven't used? *11:55Shotgun02Robert-A037: I swear, if all we're gonna do is chit chat, I'm gonna lose it. *11:55Yoko LittnerYoko: They have anti BEAM coating on their ships...so that could possibly deflect the beam. *11:55Sgt Stacker117Will you calm down? :3 *11:55Sgt D GrifIf we were using the regular beam weapons, maybe. A ZPM powered beam? No way in hell they can reflect that. *11:55Yoko LittnerYoko: Right... *Yoko: I should get going, Rias will get pissed -_-" *Yoko: *Floats back down* *11:56Shotgun02Robert-A037: At this rate I might go with my suicide plan. I'm fuckin losin it. *11:56Sgt D GrifAlright, now there's a ZPM on a defense outpost not too far from here, it's almost depleted, but will last long enough. *11:56Yoko LittnerYuno: Robert shut up, we will attack once we establish our plans... *Okay. *11:57Sgt D GrifThe defense outpost is useless since the race of people who used it are long gone, meaning it won't be defending against us. *11:57Lee grimes(test) *(oh good) *11:57Sgt D GrifWe take the ZPM, destroy the outpost to make sure no one else finds the advanced technology there, and then we start our assualt. *11:58Shotgun02Robert-A037: Hey, I've got a two year old trigger finger and it's bloody hunger to spill blood. *11:58Yoko LittnerOkay. *11:58Sgt D GrifRobert, we're using a SHIP, not fighting with handguns. *11:59Shotgun02Robert-A037: Handguns? When the fuck the DMR become a fuckin handgun? *11:59Sgt D Grif*sets a course for the outpost and arrives a half hour later* Alright, I'll go get the ZPM, you guys stay here and prepare to open fire on the station on my mark. *12:00Yoko LittnerK *Yuno: *Nods* *12:00Shotgun02Robert-A037: Great, forced to sit back and let my trigger finger get more blood thristy. *12:00Sgt D Grif*beams to the station* Alright, I just have to get to the power core and- *is cut off when three cruisers jump out of slipspace between the Daedalus and the outpost* **over comm* are you guys listening? **is not aware of the cruisers opening fire on the Daedalus* *12:02Sgt Stacker117I dun wanna touch anything :3 *pokes Yoko* Grif needs to help *12:02Shotgun02Robert-A037: *has picked up my book and trying to read* *12:02Yoko Littner*COMMs* DAEDALUS IS UNDERFIRE!!! *Yuno: O_O" *12:03Sgt D GrifComm: WHAT?! Crewman: Shields holding for now... these cruisers aren't carrying the advanced guns... but we're outgunned here... *12:03Shotgun02Robert-A037: About time. Fuck them like we're giving them a new fuck hole. *12:04Yoko LittnerYuno: ....*Smacks Robert in the back of the head* *Yuno: *COMMs* I'll take care of the cruisers. *12:04Sgt D GrifComm: Hey remember how I said the race that used this stuff was dead? I lied. *a swarm of high-energy drones fly from the station and attack the cruisers* *12:04Yoko LittnerYuno: Nevermind then... **COMMs* Great... *12:05Sgt D GrifComm: There's exactly ONE left... *(talking about me ofc ) *12:05Shotgun02Robert-A037: OW! *mutters* Fuckin bitch, man, some people never change. *12:05Sgt D GrifCrewman: Those drones are ripping the cruisers to shreds! *12:06Yoko LittnerYuno: *COMMs* Don't attack them...you might provoke them to attack us. *12:06Sgt Stacker117They won't rip good people to shreds? *12:06Yoko LittnerYuno: *COMMs* I'm familiar with this species, they don't attack unless provoked... *12:06Sgt D GrifRelax, I'm controlling the drones... *(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXuaCaLmtX8 *12:07Yoko LittnerYuno: Oh, you are? *12:07Sgt D Grif(The drones are technology, not creatures ) *12:07Shotgun02Robert-A037: Getting owned Drone Style. Talk about rip them to bits, kinda reminds me of first time I got....... Yeah best I don't finish. *12:07Yoko Littner(Scratch that then *Yuno: Do I have to smack you again? *Jumpkick1 has joined the chat. *12:08Sgt D Grif(The video shows what we're dealing with ) *The drones easily demolish the cruisers and I deactivate the station and beam back with the ZPM* Now you see why I need to destroy that station. *12:08Shotgun02Robert-A037: You forget I have a two year old blood thristy trigger finger. *12:08Yoko LittnerYeah... *Yuno: Just shut up before I hurt you... *12:09Lee grimes(Hey jump) *12:09Jumpkick1(Can I Join Thisa? *12:09Yoko LittnerYuno: Hm...I wonder if Grif still hates me.... *Yuno: Hey Grif, do you still hate me? *12:09Shotgun02Robert-A037: Hey, I can't help taling. *12:09Sgt D Grif*fires a missile salvo into the station and obliterates it* Alright, crewman, hook the ZPM into the power core and let me know as soon as it's hooked up. **sighs* No I don't HATE you. *12:10Sgt Stacker117*pulls up a chair behind Robert* You can sit if you like :3 *12:10Yoko LittnerYuno: YAY! ^_^ *12:10Jumpkick1( *Is Waiting for an Answer* *12:11Sgt D Grif(idk how you can at this point tbh) *12:11Shotgun02Robert-A037: *picks up a new book called "blood thristy trigger finger 101" *12:11Sgt D GrifAlright then... *a few minutes later as the crewman works a console starts blaring* *12:11Jumpkick1(Just Give Me Some Intel On the Situation Whats GOing On Just Main Stuff *12:12Sgt D Grif(We're in a ship, we have a super-battery thing, we need to kill bad guys, the details are complicated) *12:12Jumpkick1(... *(Okay *(And the Bad Guys Are? *SheerAvenger777 has joined the chat. *12:12Sgt D Grif(Sorry, but I can't really explain weeks of things leading up to this all in two minutes) *12:12Yoko Littner(Marq is a master at entering RPs *12:13Sgt D GrifWhat the hell is that alarm... oh fuck... *12:13Yoko LittnerWell crap... *12:13Sgt Stacker117*ties Robert up in the chair* *12:13Sgt D Grif(Wait, Jump, want to be a fighter pilot?) *12:13Sgt Stacker117*KGB/CIA style* *12:13Shotgun02(and Robert-A037 has a two year old trigger finger. *12:13Jumpkick1( Um...Well...Okay That Will Work JAmes Is An Operator... *12:13Sgt D Grif(Well you'd just be a random pilot, not james) *We've got four carriers and three destroyers inbound. *12:14Yoko LittnerYuno: What do they have on them? *12:14Shotgun02Robert-A037: *has a small blade in his hand, uses it to cut rope* *12:14Jumpkick1( James Can Fly *(Lol *12:14Sgt D GrifA shit ton of fighters, a shit ton of guns. *12:15Yoko LittnerYuno: I can take em....just let me jump into my Sword Impulse. *12:15Jumpkick1(Wait Whos Side Am I ON??? *12:15Sgt Stacker117*takes it away and ties him up again* >.> *12:15Sgt D Grif(Jump, if you want to join in, you can be one of the 16 pilots on the ship) *12:15Yoko LittnerWell Yuno, we could go duo. You and me. *12:15Sgt D GrifYuno, there's no way you can take on THAT much... even the- *is cut off as the fleet exits slipspace and opens fire* *12:15Yoko LittnerI'm in my Sword Strike, you in your Sword Impulse. *Yuno: Alright, let's go. *12:15Shotgun02Robert-A037: *uses the other hands small knife, runs for the hanger* Dips on a plane. *12:16Jumpkick1(Mk *12:16Yoko Littner*Both of us run towards the hangar* *12:16Sgt D GrifWhat the hell are you two doing?! *12:16Yoko Littner*COMMs* We can take them down with just two mobile suits. *12:16Jumpkick1... *12:16Shotgun02Robert-A037: Count me in. *12:16Sgt D Grif*the carriers release shit tons of fighters* This isn't a fight you're gonna win... *12:16Yoko Littner*Jumps into Sword Strike and steps on catapult* **COMMs* Trust us. *12:17Jumpkick1(Okay Wait Nvm Lol Ill Just Be WAAAAAY lost *12:17Yoko LittnerSword Strike...Launching. *Launches out* *Yuno: *Launches out* *12:17Sgt D GrifIf you want to help, try to keep the fire off of the ship until we get the ZPM online. *12:17Yoko Littner*COMMs* Got it. *12:17Shotgun02Robert-A037: *gets in a broadsword* *12:17Yoko Littner*Starts slashing fighters in half with ease* *12:17Sgt Stacker117Energy AA guns? wowzers *12:17Yoko LittnerYuno: *Doing so aswell* *12:18Sgt D Grif(But really, two mobile suits can't take on a damn fleet) *12:18Yoko Littner(Yeah ik *12:18Sgt Stacker117(But its Yuno :3) *12:18Shotgun02Robert-A037: *takes off* I love to fly bitches. *12:19Sgt D Grif*watching from screen* You're gonna get yourselves killed! **sparks fly from a nearby console* *12:19Shotgun02Robert-A037: *is showing off in the Broadsword* *12:19Yoko LittnerYuno: *Forms Double edged sword and deflects mac cannon round back at an enemy ship* *12:19Sgt D GrifCrewman, I need that ZPM online NOW! Crewman: I need two minutes! *12:20Yoko Littner*Slashes a frigate in half* *12:20Sgt D Grif*the carriers open fire with railguns at the mobile suits, getting several glancing blows on them* *12:21Shotgun02Robert-A037: *is shooting fighters down* Like target partice. *12:21Yoko Littner*Gets hit by one* *Wow...phase shift you are really helpful *Yuno: Yeah tell me about it XD *12:21Sgt D Grif*launches all F-302s to save the suits' asses* *12:21Shotgun02(yeah, gonna get some sleep. *12:22Yoko LittnerWell, let's get at those ships. **Starts flying and slashing ships in half* *Yuno: *Taking down ships aswell* *12:22Sgt D Grif(You can't cut a whole ship in half DX) *12:22Yoko Littner(Anti Ship swords Grif *(That's how these suits work *12:22Shotgun02(got to get up to get ready for college in two hours seven minutes. *12:22Sgt D Grif(Your mobile suits have to be suits small enough to fit in the Daedalus's hangar bay, meaning they're tiny) *12:23Yoko Littner(Damn it! >.< *12:23Sgt D Grif(Meaning, they can't destroy the plot-important fleet that's pounding the Deadalus) *12:23Yoko Littner(That's how ordinary MSs work! *(Should of told me that *Shotgun02 has left the chat. *12:24Sgt D Grif(We're in the Daedalus, I thought having a suit that fits would be obvious, sorry ) *12:24Sgt Stacker117*sits in Robert's chair* finally* >.> *12:24Yoko Littner( *12:24Sgt D Grif*four heavy cruisers drop out of hyperspace from behind and open fire on the Daedalus* *12:25Yoko Littner*Flies up and slashes the MAC Cannons off it* *Yuno: *Slices engines off of the enemy ships* *12:25Sgt D Grif*more sparks fly from consoles* Shields nearly gone... we aren't going to survive much more of this... *12:25Yoko Littner*COMMs* When is that thing gonna be up?!?! *12:26Sgt D GrifCrewman: GOT IT! Comm: Get your asses on NOW! *12:26Yoko Littner*COMMs* Heading back. **Both of us head back* *12:26Sgt D Grif*as soon as you're on we turn to the lead carrier* Crewman: I got you shields and weapons, hyperdrive will be a couple minutes. *Alright, looks like we'll test out our combat capabilities then/ *Yoko, fire control is temporarily down, so you'll have to aim the beam weapons yourself. *12:28Yoko LittnerEasy work then. *12:28Sgt D GrifLet's see what we got then, fire at will. *12:28Yoko Littner*Starts shooting* **Hitting enemies easily* *Yuno: Why does she have to me so good at aiming...? *12:29Sgt D Grif*the beam weapons take out the enemies is one to two hits* *(And don't worry, the Daedalus won't stay OP forever like this ) *12:29Yoko Littner( *12:30Sgt D Grif*once we mop up the fleet we jump into hyperspace towards the planet* Stacker, get down here now. *(Stacks, you there?) *12:31Yoko Littner(This remix is pretty good.... *SheerAvenger777 has left the chat. *12:31Sgt Stacker117(Hm? *(Oh *SheerAvenger777 has joined the chat. *12:32Sgt D GrifStacker, Yoko, Yuno, you guys have a difficult mission. *12:32Yoko LittnerThat being? *12:32Sgt Stacker117Stacks: Yessir *goes to destination with trusty plasma repeater and energy sword* *12:32Yoko LittnerYuno: *Pulls stacks back* *12:33Sgt D GrifI went over the data, and not only does the station have the data for the weapon that needs to be destroyed, but all the ships in orbit have prototype versions of it. *12:33Yoko Littner... *Yuno: .... *12:33Sgt D GrifSo I'm going to have to beam you guys into the station, let you guys destroy every computer there, while I take out as many ships as I can. *12:33Sgt Stacker117(Oh XD) *12:33Yoko LittnerOkay...good luck *12:34Sgt D GrifYou too, if the ZPM doesn't last, you guys won't have a way out. *12:34Sgt Stacker117Who's leading? >.> *Jumpkick1 has left the chat. *Jumpkick1 has joined the chat. *12:35Sgt D Grif(Jump, want to be part of that team?) *12:35Yoko LittnerLet's just go... *12:35Sgt D Grif(Or anyone else for that matter?) *12:35Lee grimes(Can i be part of it aswell?) *12:35Sgt D Grif(Yeah sure, you follow Yoko and shoot anything that's a computer or a bad guy) *12:35Jumpkick1(YES *12:36Lee grimes(okay) *12:36Sgt D Grif(Just make yourselves marines with whatever name I guess) *12:36Yoko LittnerAlright Lee, James, you're going with us. *12:36Sgt D GrifAlright, we're coming close to the base... *Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. *12:36Sgt Stacker117(Stacks = Marine or Stacks? :3) *12:36Jumpkick1(Im Going To Use James Johnson But Im Not Going to USe His Spartan Armor Im Using Reguler MArine Ware *12:36Lee grimes(hicks? After hicks from aliens one of my favourite movies) *12:36Sgt D Grif(Jump, can you please not capitalize each word?) *12:37Ultimate ninja master(test *12:37Lee grimes(Hey ninja) *12:37Jumpkick1Good...Trigger Time *12:37Lee grimes(...Would naming this character hicks be okay?) *12:37Sgt D Grif(Jump, can you turn of capitalization completely or something if it's automatic?) *12:37Sgt Stacker117(Does he always do that?) *12:37Sgt D Grif(Whatever name you want, idc) *12:38Sgt Stacker117(I think I already got one named that D:) *12:38Lee grimes(Okay and it's a habit of his apparently he told me a while ago) *12:38Jumpkick1(No Its a Habbit of Mine In Typing Idk Why lol *12:38Sgt D Grif(Well, I'm not trying to be rude, but can you please try to limit it?) *12:38Sgt Stacker117(Maybe they could be family! *gasp* *12:38Jumpkick1(Sorry If it Bugs You But I Really Cant Stop I Tried *12:39Sgt D Grif(Oh alright, nvm then) *Okay, guys, we're dropping out of hyperspace, get ready to be beamed into a hot zone. *12:39Yoko LittnerAlright *12:39Lee grimesOkay *12:39Jumpkick1Roger... *12:39Sgt D Grif*beams them into a hangar as the ship immediately takes fire* *12:40Sgt Stacker117Stacks: *follows Yoko* *Ultimate ninja master has left the chat. *12:40Sgt D Grif(Yoko, lead the RP of what you guys are doing, I'll take care of what's going on with the fleet) *12:40Lee grimes*follows yoko* *12:40Jumpkick1*Follows Yoko* *(Im Also a Dotter BTW *(Just To Warn You *12:41Yoko LittnerYuno: Alright.... *12:41Sgt D GrifAlright Gavin, this is one we won't forget. *Flies from ship to ship firing while taking a shitton of fire* *12:41Yoko LittnerDestroy EVERTHING **Starts slashing all the computers in half* *Yuno: *Shooting at computers and throws a grenade into a random room* *12:42Sgt Stacker117I'll watch the door! *takes cover by door and looks down hall to see if anyones coming* *12:42Lee grimes*shoots everything but this team* *12:42Sgt D GrifComm: Yoko, bad news, a bunch of pelicans are dropping off reinforcements to your position... *12:42Yoko LittnerLee, Johnson destroy everything else while we hold them off. *12:42Jumpkick1Wilco... *12:43Lee grimes*destroys everything else* *12:43Sgt D GrifComm: And by bunch... I mean 35 ship's worth... *12:43Yoko LittnerSorry...Wilco stay with Lee *12:43Jumpkick1*Also Destroys Everything Else* *No *12:43Yoko Littner*COMMs* ...Okay *12:43Jumpkick1(Sorry I Meant ( *12:43Yoko LittnerOkay, we need to stay in this position. *12:43Sgt Stacker117*aims plasma repeater down hall* *12:43Jumpkick1(And Wilco Is WIll Comply *(Lol *12:44Sgt D GrifGavin: What do these lights mean? That we're probably going to die. *continues barking various commands* *12:44Jumpkick1*Sighs* *12:45Yoko Littner*Troops start storming in* *Yuno: *Begins firing upon them* *12:45Sgt Stacker117*fires a burst downing the first badguy to turn the corner too fast* *Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. *12:46Jumpkick1(What Are Me and Lee Doing Exactly? lol *12:47Sgt D Grif(Breaking everything in sight :3) *12:47Jumpkick1(Hmm...Sounds Simple *12:47Sgt D Grif(Once you're done, help Yoko fight ) *12:48Lee grimes*goes back to help yoko fight* *12:48Jumpkick1(Um I Think We already Destroyed Everything According to Me and Lees Earlier Sayings Lol *12:48Sgt Stacker117*fires a few more times before ducking as enemy fire forces me back into cover* *12:48Sgt D GrifComm: Yoko's how's it going down there? *12:48Jumpkick1(and I Was Ordered to Stay With Lee *12:48Sgt D Grif(Then join the shooting fight) *SheerAvenger777 has left the chat. *12:48Yoko Littner*COMMs* Doing pretty good. *12:48Lee grimes*shoots a few guys down* *12:48Yoko LittnerYou two I could use some assistance... *12:49Sgt Stacker117*throws a plasma grenade down the hall and runs to Yoko to assist* *12:49Jumpkick1Wilco *Fires On Some Bad Guys Killing 2* *12:49Sgt D GrifComm: That's good, everything up here is just fine Crewman *heard in background on comm* Everything is far from fine! Comm: I'll call you back. *12:49Lee grimes*kills 5 more * *12:50Sgt D GrifGavin, forget the frigates for now, take out those big ones! *Gavin: *mashing buttons like hell* *12:50Jumpkick1*kills 3 More* *12:51Sgt Stacker117(Sheer I keep getting your PMs but it says your not here >.> *12:52Lee grimes*throws a grenade killing 10* *Ultimate ninja master has left the chat. *12:52Yoko Littner*We then take heavy fire and are pinned* *Yuno: *COMMs* We're pinned... *12:52Jumpkick1Well Shit... *12:52Lee grimes*throws a couple more grenades* *12:52Sgt D GrifComm: I'm sorry, I can't help you... *SheerAvenger777 has joined the chat. *12:53Jumpkick1(Okay Can You Quit Lobbing Nades Lol *12:53Sgt Stacker117*Fires plasma rifle down the hall* If they would just get closer *12:53Yoko LittnerAlright, you guys stay here. Yuno and I got this. *Ultimate ninja master has joined the chat. *12:53Yoko LittnerYuno: Right! *12:53Jumpkick1*Fires at The Bad Guys* *12:53Sgt D GrifCrewman: All five larger targets accounted for, 14 remaining frigates. Zero Point Module reading... oh no... *12:53Yoko LittnerYuno: *Jumps over table and stabs one* *12:54Jumpkick1Do You Want Cover Fire? *12:54Lee grimes*Shoots down a few more* *12:54Yoko Littner*Kicks one in the air and slashes it in half* *12:54Sgt D GrifWhat is it? Crewman: ZPM is depleted. Fuck... *12:54Yoko Littner*Teleports and the rest of the soldiers are slashes in half* *12:54Jumpkick1... *12:55Yoko Littner*COMMs* Anything bad going on up there...? *12:55Sgt D GrifComm: Well Yoko, we got all the big ones, but the ZPM died... there's no way we can take on the remaining 14 frigates... *12:55Lee grimesThat helped. *12:55Sgt D GrifCrewman: Another contact coming in! *12:55Sgt Stacker117*Stabs one through the chest and kicks him off* *12:55Jumpkick1I Agree... *12:55Yoko Littner*COMMs* We'll try to gain control of one of them and use it against them... **COMMs* I'll call you back later... **Teleports us onto one of the frigates* *12:56Sgt D GrifComm: We got another contact coming in... wait, it's the other Daedalus? *Grif: Came back for my ship and saw you were in trouble... what mess are you in now? Category:Blog posts